


On the edge of chemistry

by Ungesabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masquerade Party, Party, Party Games, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi
Summary: “Are ya a pirate? What ya gonna do, steal my heart?” Atsumu grinned.“Get lost, loser.”“Thanks for coming Omi Omi!” he shouted before disappearing.“You know him?”“Unfortunately."The college student AU nobody asked for featuring the most annoying couple.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	On the edge of chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, I did it. This my fic for Sakuatsu NSFW Week. I had this in mind for a while and this was the perfect occasion.  
> Here ya go.  
> Day 5 (public/ semi-public sex) and tier 5 (you wanna have sex here...now?)  
> Enjoy!

The room was already filled with people, someone was playing Just dance, other ones were making out on the dusty couches, but Sakusa didn’t expect less from one of the Gamma Zeta’s party. He didn’t know why he let his roommate drag him to that literally dirty spot with the most annoying people, like the one who was carrying a beer barrel on his right shoulder.

“You can’t tell me Atsumu isn’t hot.”

Sakusa just stared at him, blank. “Give me a drink or I may throttle myself within the next ten minutes.”

Kiyoomi let himself linger on the blondie once he was alone. He was wearing a dark blue commander suit, his jacket open revealing the white shirt under, his pants perfectly fitting his legs; probably all the masquerade shit was his idea, an attempt to be even more ridiculous.

His makeup was so itchy that he felt his eyes burning, Kiyoomi tried to get rid of it with the back of his forearm, but a hand stopped him.

“Are ya a pirate? What ya gonna do, steal my heart?” Atsumu grinned.

“Get lost, loser.”

Atsumu’s laugh was interrupted by a group who called him to do the funnel challenge. “Thanks for coming Omi Omi!” he shouted before disappearing.

“You know him?”

“Unfortunately, we have some shared classes.”

“What?! And you never told me? Jeez Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi felt a little buzz in the back of his head, the people around him stopped annoying him, probably because he was tipsy and didn’t mind it anymore.

“Come with me!” a girl dragged him to the living room where the Gamma Zeta’s arms were carved. There were a bunch of people cornering a ping pong table and cheering.

“I already won the beer pong match.”

He stated bored, the girl’s hand still wrapped tight on his wrist. “Thas’not beer pong, you’ll see– found someone for the next round!” she shouted to a group.

“Take him here.”

Kiyoomi was practically thrown on the aforementioned table, his movements were too slow and didn’t manage to stop the hands that were already stripping his shirt. “What the fu– “

Someone poured tequila in his…navel and others were placing salt and a slice of lemon on his collarbone.

He wanted to get up and flip everyone off, but the same girl blocked him and brought Atsumu in front of him.

The guy was laughing but stopped when found out he had to do _body shot_ with Kiyoomi.

“C’mon 'Tsumu!”

Kiyoomi could clearly feel Atsumu’s panic as the latter positioned himself between his thighs. “ _Holy shit_.” Atsumu hissed close to his belly before sucking on him.

It was the alcohol, Kiyoomi was sure of it, there couldn’t be other reasons why he felt himself burning, suddenly conscious of the closeness of their bodies.

“Pour some more!” everyone shouted.

After that, he was being soaked with tequila all over his chest, forcing Atsumu to drink it with his tongue.

Kiyoomi felt dizzy, the only thing he could think of was that damn hot tongue savoring him. Before he could settle, Atsumu was already on his collarbone. This close, Kiyoomi noticed Atsumu had faded freckles on his nose, when the latter looked up to him to reach for the lemon, Kiyoomi noticed his eyes were dilated and blurry.

The girl helped him stand up and smashed another shot in his hands.

“Again?”

“Shut up and drink!” his roommate yelled from across the room.

He was still seating on the ping pong table with Atsumu between his thighs, waiting. The latter's neck shiny with the lemon juice and the salt.

When Kiyoomi pulled him closer to lick the crock of his neck, he felt Atsumu’s breath itchy, his hand grasping his hip. “ _Shit_.” Kiyoomi whispered back in his ear.

Everyone cheered, tossing them aside to make room for another round.

They stared at each other, Kiyoomi eyes drifted to the bulge brushing his thigh. Atsumu was hard and unashamed, and looked fucking gorgeous with that suit.

“Ya really were into it, Omi-ku-…”

“Come with me.” Sakusa dragged Atsumu away from the room. This piece of shit was the only thing he could think of while Atsumu followed him willingly, his hand on his wrist, the other one secretly caressing his hip.

They were so different, yet Kiyoomi didn’t understand how they managed to get that far.

The first time Atsumu approached him was during chemistry class. Sakusa felt the urge to escape when he asked him if he succeeded to solve the formula, he silently shoved his papers to the other side to let Atsumu copy and finally leave him alone, instead he popped on the chair next to his and showed Sakusa his textbooks.

“Yer the first one who solved it, let’s compare our exercise.”

And that was how Kiyoomi got to know Atsumu wasn’t a total jerk, the guy was obnoxious and loud, but also kind in a way that left him confused. Atsumu started to sit next to him, everyday an inch closer.

“Omi-kun?”

He didn’t look up from his books. “What.”

Atsumu stayed still for a moment. “Never mind.”

By now Kyioomi hated chemistry lectures. Atsumu kept distracting him with his presence.

For the first time in years Kiyoomi felt sexual tension. Kiyoomi knew the feeling was mutual, Atsumu wasn’t exactly subtle in the way he stared at Sakusa’s lips every time he spoke. The touch of their knees brushing made Kiyoomi shiver, every time Atsumu leaned on him to ask something was enough to make him half hard.

They started to study together, staying at the library until closure time. That was the harshest part of the day because Atsumu became so unbearable and explicit playing footsie.

“Ah sorry Omi Omi, my legs won’t fit.” He mocked.

“Come to the party.”

“In another life maybe.”

“Ya can wear yer mask if ya want. It’s a masquerade party, cool, yeah?”

Atsumu showed him how they rearranged the building. “ _Come_.” He repeated, half-closing his eyes.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Can I?”

“No, if you do it like this.”

Atsumu laughed. “Come tomorrow and I’ll promise I’ll try better.”

Atsumu was totally pressed on him when they climbed the stairs that led to the rooftop of the building.

“Yer killin’ me Omi, give me a second to recover.” He was literally whining as his hands started to roam his chest, his lips close to his ear. “This looks amazing on ya.”

“You’re sappy.”

“Let’s go to my room.”

Kiyoomi lingered for a moment, in any other occasion he would have welcomed a safe place, but that fucking game set him on fire, plus, he was drunk as fuck, so he leaned back on Atsumu and whispered on his lips. “Lead the way to the terrace.”

“You wanna have sex… there? Now?”

“Scared someone might find out?”

He felt Atsumu’s fingertips hook his belt loops to pull him further. “Scared someone might _interrupt_ us, c’mon.”

The fresh air should have helped Kiyoomi regain his composure if not for Atsumu who was devouring his neck.

“Don’t… don’t leave marks.” he tried to argue while the latter started to unbutton his shirt.

“So pale Omi Omi.” Atsumu teased him, pinching his nipple. “Yer so… _fuck_.”

They kissed, sloppy and messy, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Atsumu moaned when Kiyoomi moved him on the darkest corner of the terrace, throwing him on one of the sofas.

“Right here Omi Omi?”

“Shut up.” Shivering fingertips traveled up to Atsumu’s belt, unfastening it and slightly touching his shaft from the thin layer of the box.

“Shit, yer serious.”

Kiyoomi didn’t bother to answer, lowering himself to Atsumu’s groin. “Don’t.” He blocked Atsumu who was taking off his jacket.

“Why?” the latter asked hoarse.

“I want you to fuck me in this.” He felt Atsumu’s hand tighten on his hair.

Kiyoomi stripped the latter’s boxer to feel his cock. It was hot and heavy, the tip swollen, he played with it, putting little pressure on the slit. Atsumu was starting to move his hips to meet his strokes. “Stop teasin – _Fuck_!” he gasped as Kiyoomi started to blow him, one hand holding his length while he licked it from the bottom. When he sank onto it he felt Atsumu’s grip on his shoulder, he hollowed his checks as he took it to the base, trying not to gag.

Atsumu was a mess, his breath heavy, his cock twitching in Kiyoomi’s mouth, the latter enjoyed the view, feeling his own cock throbbing. He took off, tightening his lips on Atsumu’s tip, lazily licking it. Atsumu gripped him closer, kissing him.

“Get on this fucking couch.” his eyes darker and bleary.

“You’re a horny teenager.” Kiyoomi teased, leaning back on the couch, still stroking Atsumu.

“Who’s fault it is?” Atsumu stripped his trousers, crumbling them on his calves and starting to stroke his dick, he landed on him, licking Sakusa’s earlobe.

“Might say some shit of how hot ya are, is it fine with ya, _Kiyoomi_?” Atsumu asked whilst sucking on his nipple. He moaned when Atsumu shoved two fingers in his mouth.

“Suck them.” Kiyoomi bit them before coating them with his spit, moaning in the process.

Atsumu replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed him, tucking on his bottom lip, Kiyoomi clanged onto him when the other one started to circle his entrance, slightly pushing in his index.

“Stay quiet Omi, don’t want share ya with others.” Atsumu shushed him while pushing another finger. “So tight.”

“I’m ready, hurry” Kiyoomi urged when the three fingers entered without much resistance Atsumu steadied himself to rip open a condom, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

When he started to push in Sakusa, Atsumu let out a relief moan.

“I knew this was better than any fantasy, might come soon.” He grinned.

“You were fantasizing about me, ' _Tsumu_?” Kiyoomi rolled his hips to encounter Atsumu’s thrusts while peppering his collarbones with bites.

Atsumu pressed Sakusa’s thighs together to thrust deeper, one hand placed on his mouth to quiet him. Atsumu’s cock continued to brush his prostate, making Kiyoomi numb.

He reached to stroke himself but Atsumu prevented him. “I’m taking care of ya.”

He kissed him while caressing his tip. Kiyoomi freed himself to press his hands on Atsumu’s still clothed ass, setting the pace.

“Fuck, I’m close.”

“Me too, go on Omi.”

They almost came together, Kiyoomi muffling his moans in Atsumu’s hair, the latter letting out a noisy one. They stayed still for a moment, panting on each other lips. Atsumu exited slowly, knotting the condom to toss it aside.

“Yer out of yer fucking mind Omi.” The latter was getting dressed, suddenly conscious they hooked up there.

“So are you.” Kiyoomi was getting up to readjust himself but Atsumu pulled him back.

“Yer not going anywhere, c’mhere and gimme a kiss.” Kiyoomi smiled and sat back with him, kissing him. Two minutes later Atsumu was on his lap rolling his hips and pulling Sakusa’s hair.

“Ready to go again?”

“Yeah, but let’s move to your room this time, plus I’m fucking you this time.”

Atsumu squeezed his ass while showing him the way. “We can arrange that.”


End file.
